


Quest for the Throne

by Captain_Ameriwoman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Ameriwoman/pseuds/Captain_Ameriwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King Ryan Haywood overthrows the kingdom and plunges it into a tyrannical rule. It's up to the former king, Michael Jones, and his allies, both old and new, to retake the throne and return peace to the realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Feel free to comment or give me criticism, I always want to get better. 
> 
> Updates will hopefully be every Friday.

Gavin found the young man unconscious in one of the fields behind the farm. At first, he thought the man was dead. Long, deep, dark red gashes marred his sides and arms, bleeding through the thin material of his shirt, several slices laced his bare lower legs, and cuts and scrapes danced over his freckled face. He was about to run for Geoff when he noticed the slightest rise and fall of the man's chest, erratic and infrequent, but there nonetheless.

He knelt by the figure laying sprawled in the waving fronds of wheat, shadow leaping over the body. Gavin wasn't quite sure what exactly he should be doing, but he started with what Geoff had taught him: Check for a pulse and figure the rest out from there.

His warm fingers pressed against the cool skin of the young man's neck, searching for the pulse. It took a moment for him to find it, having passed over it twice because of its weakness. He sighed in relief at it, faint as it was.

He picked his satchel up from where it lay next to him, dropped in shock when he found the man, and he rummaged around for anything he could use to help him. A few books, a knife, a couple of torches, but nothing even remotely able to help. He sighed, standing up.

He was reluctant to leave the man, but he needed help from someone who actually knew how to. He swung the satchel strap over his shoulder before tearing off for the main house on the property.

He skidded to a halt just behind the large wooden building. It was a two story home, and three rooms a floor, all made of the same oak. He darted up the stairs and over the small porch, entering the kitchen space. He yelled immediately for the man he lived with, knowing Griffon was out for the day at the local bazaar with a few friends.

The elder man came stumbling around the corner and through the door into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes and glaring at Gavin. "Whadda want, Gav? Can't you see I'm trying to get some extra sleep while Griff's gone?"

Gavin's words came out rushed and breathless, "There'saguyinthefieldoutback andhe'sbleedingandit'sbadandyougottahelpGeoff!"

Tired though he was, the other managed to decipher Gavin's words with a practiced ease. He ducked back into the hall, quickly returning with the bag full of first aid supplies. Gavin dumped his own bag before exiting the kitchen and heading back outside. Geoff gestured for him to lead the way, and he took off for the right place.

They ran the entire way, Geoff kneeling down next to the man the second they arrived. Gavin remained standing, however, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watched the man get to work.

First, Geoff pulled out a water skin and a few clothes from the bag, and set about cleaning the worse injuries after gingerly pulling off the man's sticky shirt. He ignored the small cuts and scrapes littered about the body, focusing on the ones that were still bleeding scarlet blood onto the golden grain around them. Then he pulled out the bandages and a knife. He covered the wounds tightly, tying them before cutting off the excess and moving on to the next.

When he decided it was as good as the wounded man would get, he carefully hefted the man into his arms. The two walked back to the house in silence, their feet crunching the grain the loudest sound.

They entered the house, Gavin shutting the door with a quiet thunk behind them. Geoff headed upstairs to where the bedrooms were, heading directly for his ward's room. Gavin didn't mind giving up his bed to the stranger in the slightest, just happy that someone who needed it could use it.

They settled him into the bed, stepping away a second later. Gavin looked down and finally registered the features of the poor man. He had short auburn curls that spread out against his face and pillow. He didn't have much of a tan, and had an athletic build about him. Freckles speckled his face, over the bridge of his nose and over his fair cheeks. And he was young too; he couldn't have been much older than Gavin.

Geoff pulled him out of the room a moment later. "We'll leave him be for the moment. One of us'll check on him every half an hour though, okay?" His ward nodded. "Good. If he wakes up when you're in there, don't freak him out, alright? Keep him calm, and talk to him."

Gavin nodded once more before the two went back downstairs. They fixed themselves lunch, the time of day catching up to them and the adrenaline wearing off. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few hours later that they decided they would need to take the man to an actual doctor. He hadn't gotten any better, still extremely pale and barely breathing.

Geoff told Gavin as much, and they left just before darkness fell, the days shorter than normal. Geoff wrote a quick note to inform his wife where'd they gone, and the two gently got the injured young man out of the building.

Geoff had saddled the horses just before, and when Gavin climbed on, he hefted the man onto the space in front of him.

"Keep him steady, and make sure he doesn't get any worse. We'll go slow and steady until we reach town, alright?" Geoff said, climbing upon his own steed.

"Yeah. Let's get started, it's a long way," He agreed, and the two spurred on their steeds.

They went as fast as they could, wanting to get the man to the doctor as soon as possible but not wanting to make it worse than it already was. They didn't speak, the only sound that of their horses' hooves pounding the dirt road under them and the stranger's ragged breathing.

They arrived in town, slowing as they entered and went directly to the doctor's home and place of work. Geoff dismounted first, getting the pale man down before Gavin got off the horse. The younger took the reins of their horses and led them to the stable behind the building while the elder took the poor man up to the doors.

He knocked with his foot, kicking the oak really, as his hands were occupied. The door swung open, and a young man, probably the same age as Gavin, waved him inside quickly.

"Put him on the bed," He instructed. Geoff did so, Gavin coming in a second later. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Not at all. Gavin found him unconscious in one of our fields just before dinner. We waited this long to see if he'd wake up, and evidently he didn't," Geoff explained. "We don't have any idea who he even is."

"Well, you did the right thing in bringing him here, if you were a bit late," The doctor replied, beginning to address the wounds. "These are pretty gruesome..." He mused aloud.

The two shared a look of dismay. "How bad?"

"To put it bluntly, if you hadn't found him when you did and dressed the bad ones, he would've bled to death within the next few minutes. An hour at most," He said. "Even so, it'll be a miracle if he doesn't die. These are some of the worst wounds I've ever seen on someone his age. Young people are able to recover from more, but this..."

"And how long have you been a doctor?" Geoff asked. "You're new. Not the guy who was here the last time we came."

"I've been a doctor for a while, thank you. And my name is Caleb. I started early in the winter of five years ago. The other guy here retired last season and I needed a stable place to work," He shrugged.

"Well, nice to meet you. Geoff Ramsey, and the kid there is Gavin Free," Geoff introduced.

"Good. You want to stay the night or head back to your farm? I can send someone out to you if you wish to know if he ever pulls through."

"I think we should head back. My wife will be worried," He noted. Gavin frowned, but said nothing.

"Alright then. See you when he changes," He said. He saw the two back outside, and they headed back to the stables. They mounted for the long ride home and started riding, a slight rain accompanying them this time.


	3. Chapter 3

In the weeks that passed, the neighboring kingdom where they lived received news of what had transpired in the realm next door. The Mad King Ryan was back in power after more than decades defeated, with King Michael supposedly dead.

They were all worried, Geoff's property only a few miles from the border. It twisted his stomach to think that such a cruel and crazy man had come back to power after his defeat. He still remembered the things King Ryan had done the last time he was on the throne, and it made him shudder to think about what he would do now.

Weeks had passed, whispers of the evil king's rule being passed from one person to the next. He hadn't done anything big quite yet, but there were rumors it was only because he was planning something much bigger.

The finally got word of the stranger's condition at that time as well. A messenger by the name of Steve arrived on horseback, bringing news of the man's condition. He had finally awakened, Caleb's attention finally paying off.

Gavin and Geoff quickly saddled their own mounts, Geoff pressing a quick kiss to Griffon's cheek, and they all rode into town. Caleb met them at the door, a smile lighting up his exhausted features.

"Come in, come in!" He said, ushering them in and thanking Steve for his service. The scrawny man shrugged before leaving, and Caleb focused his attention on the two in front of him.

"He woke up early this morning," The doctor informed them. "Honestly, I was beginning to give up, I thought he was dead. Many people don't wake from these kind of long slumbers."

"How is he now?" Gavin asked.

"He is currently awake. He was just as surprised as I when he found himself awake. He seems extremely worried about something, but refuses to tell me what, to the point of that he refuses to even tell me his name."

"Can we see him?" The young man asked next, looking hopeful.

The doctor nodded. "One at a time, though. I don't wish to bombard him. He's upstairs in the first room on the right."

Gavin glanced at Geoff, and the elder gestured for him to go ahead. Gavin darted up the stairs and stopped, knocking on the door Caleb indicated.

A weary figure opened the door after a minute, cloth bandages still covered his skin in many places. It was the right man, however, and it excited Gavin to see him alive. "Hello?" He asked roughly, throat gruff from months of disuse.

"Uh, hullo," He replied. "I'm Gavin. I'm the guy who found you and got Geoff to take care of you until we got you here."

Red curls bounced slightly as the stranger nodded slowly. "Thank you. I was expecting to die after what..." He trailed off, a look of worry and pain filling his eyes.

"After what? What happened to you?" Gavin asked, gentle as he could.

The pale man looked around for a moment before deciding on something. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell any other soul without my say." Gavin nodded enthusiastically, wondering what it would be. He gestured for the other to come into the room, and he followed.

When inside, the man sat on the single bed, leaving Gavin the small chair on the other side. Gavin noticed that he was wearing the clothes he had been when he'd first found him, having been cleaned since then. He also noticed that despite the thinness of the fabric, it was well made and sturdy with faint markings on the hemline. The pants were as well, and so were the boots.

The man pulled his shirt off, grabbing a small knife off the bed next to him. "I was planning on doing this in my own privacy, but you seem like a trustworthy lad. It will be good for me to have someone to confide in until I can come up a plan. Perhaps you'll be able to help in some way."

Gavin looked at him curiously as the man carefully cut into the fabric, and a small pocket was revealed. Inside was something Gavin hadn't expected, the seal of King Michael himself. He gasped audibly, making the connection with a startling thought.

The man looked up, handing the seal over to him to check. Geoff had taught him how to identify if a seal was real or not, and it most certainly was. The man also pulled a small piece of cloth, of which was a small note sewn into the fabric. He then handed that to Gavin, and his eyes widened even more.

It simply read, in hand writing he and every other person had been taught to recognize,

Should this garment be found, and this discovered, then said finder should do their utmost to aid the wearer in their quest, if wearer still alive. The current wearer should be of a medium build, red hair, brown eyes, and pale with freckles. He is the king, the ruler of the kingdom of Achievement City. He is Michael Jones.

It was the hand of the previous king, Michael's father who originally defeated Ryan. It shocked him to think that he'd saved a king, and his head was spinning as he handed back the items. He'd never seen King Michael, only ever hearing stories of the young king's deeds and vague descriptions of his appearance, so it made sense that he hadn't recognized him.

The man smiled at him ever so slightly before looking away. "As you have most likely figured out, I'm Michael Jones, King of Achievement City. It is with my complete gratitude in which I thank you for helping me.

"The doctor, Caleb, informed me that is has been months since Ryan banished me from my lands. He arrived much more prepared to fight than I, and though it was a gallant fight on my side, he is not above using dirty tricks and skills to gain the upper hand. He injured me, and you can see the worst of the wounds still healing, and cast me out to die. I was forced to run, and I assume I found my way into your fields and fell.

"I've no idea what Ryan plans for my lands, but it is most assuredly not good. I must find some way to regain my strength sooner over later and expunge him from Achievement City completely. Will you, Gavin, help me to do so?"

Gavin thought about it for less than a second, an excited "YES!" spilling from his lips. Michael smiled at the reply, clapping a hand on the other's shoulder. "Brilliant! Is there any other person of whom you believe to be able to help?"

"Who I think?" Gavin asked. "Me?"

Michael nodded. "I have decided to trust you and your judgement. You know these lands and people better than I, and I believe you to wish to help. Keep in mind, however, that should you betray this trust, I will have your head."

Gavin swallowed heavily. This was a serious thing he was getting involved with, and he'd need to keep that in mind. "Of- Of course. And there's Geoff. He's better than I am in a lot of things and he was with the royal guard when he was younger."

"Is he here now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he came with me," Gavin said.

"Well then, I suggest you introduce me in a moment and we shall ask him to join us," He replied, slipping his shirt back on over the bandages across his chest. The two stood, and Gavin led the way downstairs.

When they reached the first floor of the building, Geoff was talking to Caleb in hushed tones. The two looked up at their approach, Gavin now fluttering behind Michael just in case he was needed as they made their way down. The man's movements were oddly fluid for someone so badly injured, but Gavin was still worried.

The doctor was as well, as he rushed up to the two of them and started looking over Michael. "Sir, you really oughtn't be up and moving so much, you might pull out the thread holding some of your wounds together."

"Thank you for your concern, doctor, but I'm sadly used to dealing with injuries. While they've never been so serious, it is something I have grown accustomed to," The red-head replied, easing the man away.

Gavin walked over to Geoff, bouncing slightly on his heels. "What's with you?" The elder man asked.

"I think he'll wanna tell you himself," Gavin replied. Just then, Michael made his way over to the two of them, Caleb no where to be seen. Michael must have convinced him to leave the room.

He once more pulled out the seal and cloth note, and he handed it to the man after a quick nod from Gavin. Geoff examined both items, eyes widening as he did so. At the last few lines, his eyes darted between the cloth and Michael himself as he read. When he was done, his mouth hung open in surprised silence.

"Geoff?" Gavin asked, prodding him. "You okay there?"

"King," Geoff squeaked, "He's a king."

"Yes, and I wish to formally thank you for your help," Michael replied, holding his hand out to shake.

Geoff, finally getting over his shock, slipped quickly back into his normal actions. He clasped Michael's hand firmly and shook it, smiling, and said, "It is good to meet you, sire. Forgive my surprise, I wasn't expecting this."

Michael laughed slightly. "Neither was your young friend. He reacted in much the same way."

"He's Gavin, I've come to expect it," Geoff shrugged. Gavin let out an indignant "Hey!" but Geoff just laughed.

"I have something to ask of you, if you wouldn't mind," Michael said.

Geoff glanced at Gavin, of whom nodded encouragingly. "What?"

"Gavin has already agreed to help me, but I feel it would be good to have a more experienced person to help me return home. You needn't if you have other responsibilities, but it would wonderful if you could lend your services to my cause against Haywood."

Geoff sighed for a second before nodding. "I'll have to ask my wife first, but if she's alright with it, then I'd be happy to. Someone has to make sure Gavin doesn't burn your camps down overnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Ray had never been so scared in his entire life as he was on the day Ryan returned. He had been scared before, sure. Everyone has, and knights even more so. Though they were generally more capable of A.) Hiding said fear and B.) Overcoming it in order to do what was right. As his dad put it, "Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway."

For the most part, Ray had been able to use his fear to motivate himself to work his way through the ranks of knights. Being friends with Michael may have helped a bit, he wouldn't deny that, but for the most part it had just been him and his abilities until he was appointed head of the royal guard. His mom would have been proud if she was still around.

Regardless, the Mad King scared him more than anything else. But he wasn't the top dog for nothing, and he would stay at his post and fight. He'd fought off a number of Ryan's small invasion force, giving his king time enough to grab his sword and duck out of the castle through one of the tunnels.

He didn't, however, count on one of his own knights to be the one to strike him down. When the last of the few men Ryan had sent his way lay dead at his feet, he sheathed his sword as Kerry came down the hall. Ray had expected the other knight, a close friend even, to relieve him so he could follow after his king to make sure he was fine or to bring him news of the state of the rest of the castle. He had not expected the blond man's sword tip pointed at his throat.

"Kerry? What are you doing?" He asked, betrayal lacing it's way through his mind. He didn't let it show, instead his face an unreadable mask.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The other laughed, pressing the blade closer to his throat. "I'm taking you out of the equation. King Haywood has enough to deal with without needing to worry about Jones's pesky white knight."

"Why? You know he's mad. He'll destroy these lands, not rule them."

"So you think, but he has other plans."

"Such as?"

"Like I would be fool enough to tell you."

"Worth a try."

"Cute. Any parting words?" Ray glared, hand hovering over his own sword's hilt. "Don't even think about it, junior."

"That's Narvaez Jr., to you," He muttered, pulling away abruptly. He moved to the side and elbowed the traitor in the ribs. While it wasn't as effective as he had hoped, –and why was he hoping, the guy was wearing armor for God's sake! – it did give him enough time to circle around and draw his sword once more.

Kerry rounded to face him, expression walking the line of grin and glare. Or maybe it was both, Ray didn't have time to tell and he quickly had other concerns. Kerry was almost as good a swordsman as he was, and he was tired from fighting the last bout of men.

It only made sense that the other, fresh-faced from not battling until then, got the upper hand quickly. Ray's sword was knocked from his grip and Kerry kicked it out of his reach with what was now most certainly a cruel grin. Pointing his sword at Ray's throat, he said, "I thought you were better than this, Ray? What happened?"

He grit his teeth and clutched his side to slow the blood that leaked from beneath his armor. Kerry had managed to chip it enough that the next hit he landed had connected with his flesh. He only hoped it wasn't too deep.

"Cat got your tongue? Well, that means I shan't have to hear you before-" Kerry said, interrupted by the oaken doors at the end of the hall slamming open. Both looked to the newcomer, Ray in relief and Kerry in mild frustration.

It was Adam, hair and beard dark with blood and face scratched and bleeding. Ray wondered for a moment where his helmet had gone, but refocused as the knight walked toward them. "Kerry, I would advise you to stand down," He rumbled.

"Why would I do that?" The younger said, drawing blood from Ray's throat as his blade edged nearer. At that point, he was forced to take quick breathes to avoid impaling himself on it.

"You'll soon be out numbered, boy," The large man said, moving forward quickly.

"I think not, Sir Ellis," Kerry returned, "It is you who will be. My men shall be here soon, and almost certainly with the news of Jones's death."

"Are you sure of that?" Ray managed, looking up.

"Quite. Those tunnels are not as secure as you think. King Haywood has most assuredly followed Michael down there and has slain him by now."

True to his words, footsteps thundered toward the hall and men started pouring through the entry way. They all wore the colors of the Mad King, red and dark brown. Adam moved quickly, body checking Kerry away from him. Ray got to his feet, catching the other's eyes.

"Get them!" Kerry snarled, and the men snapped into action.

"I'll handle them. You need to get out of here," Adam ordered, tossing the younger his sword after picking it up off the ground.

"And leave you to face them yourself?" He replied incredulously. He stabbed one through the heart, turning to the other.

"I would rather you alive and free rather than dead or imprisoned," Adam said, beheading another. "And should our king fall, you need to find someone to get Haywood off the throne. Achievement City needs you alive, Ray."

Ray knew his words were true, as much as he were loathe to admit it. He felt like coward and a traitor as he turned and ran to the other end of the hall, nimbly avoiding Kerry on his way.

He was thankful that he grew up in the castle, any other would have gotten lost immediately. They twisted first one direction then another, creating a maze of passages. As it was, plus his injuries, it took him a while to reach the throne room. He thanked the Gods that Kerry hadn't followed him, or had gotten lost trying.

He made his way through the bodies littering the floor, cringing as he saw that his men far outnumbered the dead of Ryan's. When he exited the large room, bodies and blood were scattered across the floor. He found more as he followed the halls to get to the stables, and his heart plummeted even farther when he saw the state of them.

The stable boys were dead, bodies laying prone across the hay. Red and yellow mixed to create a sight he never wished to see again. A single horse was left alive, the others in the same state as their handlers. Why the one had been spared, he didn't care. He only knew that he needed to get out into the darkening world around them.

He didn't even bother saddling the mare, climbing up bare-back and using the thankfully already-there reins to move her out into the night beyond. He spurred her into a gallop, and with a single look back at the castle as fear rolled around in his gut, left for some place he could nurse his wounds and come up with a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, the trio had managed to convince Caleb that Michael was fit enough for travel. Geoff swore it was mainly Michael's proper tones that screamed authority in the undertones with help from Gavin's nonsensical babbles that made a weird kind of sense. Not to mention his own, actual, logical arguments. Regardless of why, Caleb let them leave together, but not before giving Geoff an entire bag full of bandages and medical supplies.

When they got to the Ramseys' land, Geoff took a steadying breath and headed up to the door. "Hey, Griff?" He asked, walking inside their house. Gavin and Michael had opted to stay outside for the moment, leaving the couple alone.

"Geoff!" She smiled, standing from her seat at the dining table. "Is the poor guy alright?" The two hugged, Geoff placing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah, he's fine, surprisingly. But I need to ask you something..." He let her go, stepping away slightly.

"What is it?" She asked, looking curious.

"Well, he's kind of this... Big political figure and he needs my help with something pretty important. Like, maybe dethroning the Mad King important. Gavin, well, he's kinda already promised to help out. But I figured, since we're married an' all, that I should ask first before just disappearing on a.... quest, I guess?"

Griffon stared for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "Alright. If you think you should."

Geoff wasn't sure whether to be thankful or suspicious that his wife was alright with him going with Gavin and Michael. Well, suspicious wasn't quite the right word, but whatever. Still, he was definitely surprised that she was letting him go.

"What?"

"Geoff, I know you. You want to do this, and I won't be the one to stand in your way. For one, you'll be able to make sure Gavin doesn't get the poor guy killed. For another, if you guys might be able to get Haywood off that throne, who am I to stop that from happening?" She replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was nice, but in his opinion, it should've been longer. Griffon broke it off quickly, however, pushing his chest playfully. "You'd better get them in here and get packed, genius."

Geoff nodded, and walked to the door to let the two inside. Gavin bounced in, excited to show Michael their house. Michael was smiling slightly, the other's energy rubbing off on him. He already looked better, skin a bit less pale and some of the wounds were healed enough for the bandages to be removed from his person.

Griffon had disappeared into the kitchen, Geoff peaking in curiously to see what she was doing. She shoved him out of the room and said, "I'm making you food for once, alright? Last home meal before your journey. Now shoo, and pack!"

Geoff scrambled away, a smile on his face. Griffon didn't often cook meals, it was generally him – with the occasional failed attempt by Gavin – who handled cooking. Griff was normally out in one of the fields with an axe, a couple of knives, a chisel, and a large block of cedar wood, sculpting something. She had a talent for carving that most men he knew couldn't match.


	6. Chapter 6

Having left early in the day, the meal prepared was dinner. It was wonderful, Griffon having a talent for that as well, even if she chose not to show it most of the time. Quite conversation was held at the table, and the others around the table just smiled at the newcomer's appetite.

Michael bolted his food down, hungry after his sleep. That the food was well-prepared was a bonus; at that point he would have eaten anything that wouldn't kill him. He didn't partake for the most part in the small talk occurring around him, focusing on filling his stomach. It was when he had no room left within his stomach, his plate completely clear, that he cleaned his face and turned his attention to the words around him.

"Had enough there?" Gavin laughed, emerald-like green eyes sparkling in the perpetual joy they always seemed to have. His straw-colored hair stuck up randomly from the lad's head, creating a halo effect in the sunlight.

"It was delicious," He replied, eyeing the other with a grin.

"Thank you," Griffon said, "It took a while to make. Well, it would have went quicker if someone hadn't been pestering me instead of packing." She glared playfully at Geoff who returned it with a shrug. His ruffled brown hair became even more ruffled when she ran a hand through it, making Gavin giggle.

Brown eyes glared up at him as Griffon let go. He stood, grinning wickedly and the man's mustache enhanced the effect. Gavin yet out a yelp as the elder sprung towards him, leaping out of his chair. The younger raced to the safety of the door frame, only to be tackled to the floor. Laughter, as well as some odd squawking noises, racked the boy's body as the other kept him down, tickling him.

"Geoff! Geoff!" He wheezed as the other stopped.

"Surrender?"

"Yes! Now get off!" Geoff stood, helping the other to his feet.

Griffon smiled at her boys' antics while Michael let out a chuckle of his own. He'd never been quite so comfortable to do that within the castle; too many tutors and nobles to behave for. He'd always had to behave himself, someone always watching him. Sure, he'd had friends, still did, but it was rare when he got to spend time with them away from the prying eyes of adults.

Yet Geoff and Gavin seemed more than willing to mess around with each other, a father-son relationship stronger than he had had with his own father. While his own wasn't exactly good, it wasn't bad either. Just different than theirs. In some ways, the auburn supposed, he was jealous of the way they acted around each other. No formalities nor scoldings, something he received plenty of for what he did when he had had time alone with his friends, but friendship.

Geoff beamed and Gavin panted. "Alright. So, I think we should head out soon. Give us enough time to get across the border if we ride quick enough."

Michael nodded, standing from his seat. "Aye. It is a short enough ride from here to the border, I believe, and we can stay at an inn just over for the night."

Griffon stood as well, catching her husband at the door. The couple shared a kiss, Gavin making fake gagging sounds as they did so. When Griffon let go, she looked up at the taller male and smiled softly. "Be safe, idiot. Come back alive. If you die, I'll bring you back to life just to kill you myself."


	7. Chapter 7

The "some place" Ray had discovered turned out to be an inn just a mile from the border from his home lands and the neighboring King Burnie's. While he hadn't expected to stay long, the wound on his side had gotten infected and the inn keeper and his wife, a Miles and Arryn, insisted he stay there until he was fully recovered.

Days turned to weeks, the winter turned to spring, though the days were still short, and he could already see the changes in the land and people around him. People were more solemn and glum, and even the children seemed to understand, to a certain extent, that something bad was happening. Laughter had all but abandoned the inhabitants of Achievement City, as had hope. Even the skies and landscape seemed to know that Ryan was ruling the land, growing dark and dreary as the weather seemed almost enchanted to rain or snow everyday.

It hurt to see. These were his people, people he was sworn to protect. And he could do nothing to help. He was stuck in an inn with an infected side and not much to work with. He couldn't save the people Ryan had already condemned to prison or death for even the smallest infraction.

As his side healed, due to the kind diligence and attention of Arryn, he grew more and more restless. Being stuck in a room for a long period of time had never been something he enjoyed, and with the state of his kingdom hanging in the balance...

When Arryn and a visiting doctor declared him healed, he immediately started practicing with his sword. It gave him something to do, and the hired hands had been more than willing to lend him a hand when he needed someone to fight against. He beat them, that went without question, but it was better than being confined to his bed.

It hadn't taken long for Miles to figure out who he was. Ray had been worried at first, but the man had proven to be a person on which he could rely on during his stay. When Ryan had sent people to look for the scattered remains of Michael's knights and staff, he and his wife had done a convincing job throwing them off his scent, even though he had a handsome price on his head.

They were good people who had no mind to throw him to the hounds. They loathed Ryan with a burning passion, and treated him as if they knew him since birth. "If you can get him out of here," Miles had said to him the day Ryan's men came around, "Then it will be well worth the trouble."

Ray had smiled and assured him he had a plan to do just that. But he didn't. He couldn't think of anything that he could do that wouldn't end up with him dead, even after spending such a long time on the subject. There was no way he would be able to do this himself, even if the Gods all blessed him, but where would he find anyone crazy enough to help him attack an insane monarch? Who had killed his predecessor? Not to mention all of the mad man's own knights?

That fact stopped Ray in his tracks every time he tried thinking of a plan as well. Michael was dead, or at least he should be if the rumors were to be believed. Seeing as there wasn't any evidence to the contrary so far, they very well might be. The man who he would consider at this point to be his best friend was dead, and there wasn't much he, or anyone else for that matter, could do about it.

Ray found himself wrapped up in these thoughts, not for the first time that day, as he helped Miles with serving the people who came into the inn. As a result, he almost dropped the basket of beer mugs he was carrying back to the kitchen because he bumped into a table. Graceful though he was in battle, the same couldn't be said for him doing mundane tasks.

He didn't though, thanks to Miles saving the basket before it hit the ground. The same could not be said for Ray himself, as he ended up falling face-first onto the wooden floors. "Ow," He muttered, pushing himself up.

"Are you sure you don't drink?" Miles said with a small smile.

"No, that was all me," He replied, accepting the hand Miles offered him. The other pulled him up, and Ray popped his back. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah. I'm good," He said, rubbing his shoulder. That would almost certainly bruise by tomorrow morning. He looked over the counter, thankful none of the patrons seemed to have noticed.

"Good," Miles said, shoving the basket back into his arms, "Now take this back to the kitchen. And try not to break anything this time."

"Yes sir."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, as feedback is lovely!

The trio set out at a simple canter, not wanting to over-exert their mounts on their first day of travel. Not to mention the trip to the border was only ten or so miles from the Ramseys' land. With their bags packed onto the horses, they left with a final wave to Griffon.

Gavin was excited, to say the least. He was riding to an inn with the man who was basically his adopted father on one side and the King of Achievement City on the other. If they had been walking, chances are he would have been skipping with all the energy coursing through his veins.

It was a quest. An actual, real-life quest. And he was a part of it. He'd be the one telling the story when this was over, not listening to someone else tell one. His bow was slung over his shoulder and his quiver was strapped to his back.

Michael had questioned him about it, and he'd been more than happy to explain. A bow and arrow were the only sort of weapon he could actually use. He was no good with a sword, Geoff could attest to that, and while he could use a dagger, he didn't like them very much. Nope, no other weapon was for him. Accept no substitutes.

The bow felt good in his hands. Plucking an arrow from the quiver and notching it felt natural. Firing and hitting his target never lost its novelty. Honestly, he felt complete with it. Geoff said he must have been born with one in his hand, he showed such talent for it.

Which had surprised the temporary non-monarch to no end. "You haven't shot yourself in the knee?"

"No, thank you," He had responded. "I'm really rather top with it, for your information."

"Top?"

"Tippy toppers."

"You are a weird lad," Michael had laughed, ignoring the other's indignant squeak. "Come on, show me." So Gavin had notched one and told him to pick a spot. "That knothole in the side of your barn," He said, pointing. Gavin hit it without a thought. Which then led to Michael choosing a spot and Gavin hitting it for the rest of the time it took Geoff to pack.

They made good progress, though the sun had still begun to set when they crossed the border and reached an inn. "It's early spring, Gavin. They'll be short for a while yet," Geoff said when he commented on it. "Now let's get inside before it starts raining."

The inn keeper had been nice, giving them rooms with no problem. Gavin knew Geoff had been worried, a lot of inns didn't take people with obvious wounds. That was no problem in this case, and the keep had even offered them a spare bottle of alcohol if Michael needed to clean them.

Geoff had opted to drop their belongings off in their rooms, leaving the two young men in the bar part of the inn. "You boys want a pint?" The keep asked.

Michael looked at Gavin who shrugged. "Sure," He said.

"Ray! Bring out a couple clean glasses, would you?" The keep yelled, rapping on the door behind him.

"Just a second Miles!" A voice shouted in reply.

The keep shrugged. "Sorry about the wait. Ray is a good man, but he is a bit clumsy. I'm Miles, by the way," He said. He raised an eyebrow at Michael for a moment. "And you are?"

"Uh, I'm Gavin and this is my friend," He managed awkwardly. "Is something wrong, sir?" He asked at Miles's expression as he looked at Michael.

"Not at all," He shook his head. "Your friend just happens to look quite like the rightful ruler of these lands, don't you know."

"Oh, do I?" Michael inquired, feigning surprise.

"A dead ringer for 'im."

"Huh. I've never really noticed," Michael said. The sound of glasses clinking together rang out from the room behind them, interrupting the conversation. A sharp crash was then heard, only to be met with a loud curse from who ever was back there.

"If you'll excuse me for a second," The keep said, barely keeping a worried frown from his face. He quickly backed into the kitchen to check on the owner of the voice.

Gavin glanced over at Michael, who was frowning slightly. "You alright?" He asked.

The auburn shook his head. "I- Uh, it was nothing. The voice in the back just sounded like someone I know." Gavin could tell he was thinking of something else, but he dropped the subject when the barkeep came back out with two glasses of beer, one in each hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the arrow to the knee joke, it just fit...


	9. Chapter 9

Excited wasn't the correct word to describe how Michel was feeling when they left the Ramsey land. It was more of a subdued anticipation. He both looking forward to and dreading the coming confrontation with Ryan, but he mainly was disheartened at the thought of the state his kingdom may be in with his tyrannical rule.

He was already thinking about how he'd be able to do it, as well. As capable as his new companions may be – though Gavin might not be as capable as Geoff – he would need more help than just the two of them. Three people could do many things, but they could not overthrow a monarch and all those loyal to him.

The ride to the inn was painful. Not as bad as it could have been, admittedly, but his chest burned as they rode out. The horse cantered smoothly, but with every movement his chest was jostled and he could feel the scabs on his legs peeling off. Dismounting at the inn wasn't much better, though it was a relief to be standing on his own two feet once more. Sure, it still hurt, but at least the movements he made now were all him and not a horse.

The inn keeper, Miles, was surprisingly understanding. He offered him an extra bottle of alcohol if he needed it to clean the wounds later, an offer Michael was very keen to accept. Geoff had taken the bottle up to their rooms for the night while the keep offered them a drink.

Gavin agreed for the both of them, and Miles yelled back into the kitchen for someone named Ray to bring out a couple of glasses. Michael barely managed to keep from flinching, the name weighing heavy on his mind.

He'd thought about had happened to his knights and the rest of the people who worked or lived in the castle. The majority had to be dead or held captive, being tortured by the Mad King. However, he thought of Ray more than the others. They'd grown up together and Ray was admittedly his best and closest friend. The thought of him being dead or worse...

The voice that yelled back a response made him flinch for real. It was all to familiar, sounding like his Ray and not a random stranger with the same name. He didn't even notice when Miles excused himself to go check on whoever it was.

Gavin nudged him, a look of concern on his face. "You alright?"

He replied with a half-truth. The voice was familiar, but it was that and the name that was pushing his thoughts in a dangerously hopeful direction.

When Miles stepped back outside, he was followed by a short figure. Michael did a double take, his thoughts crashing down around him as he got a good look at the other man.

"I, uh, sorry for the wait guys," The guy stuttered, putting a couple of glasses down on the bar in front of them. He ducked under it, only his brown hair showing above it. When he came back up, he poured the drinks into the glasses.

Michael just stared at him. Either his Ray had an identical doppelgänger who went by the same name, or this really was his best friend. The guy looked up when he was done, sliding the large container of beer down the bar towards Miles who was attending to some other patrons.

He actually turned his attention to Gavin first, something for which Michael was thankful. He really needed to calm his thoughts before he spoke with the other.

"So where are you from?" Ray inquired, leaning on the counter.

"Just across the border. A little farmstead, s'all," Gavin replied, shrugging.

"Going anywhere special?"

"Uh, not really. We're just traveling at the moment," The lad managed. Michael could hear the awkwardness of the lie, and tried to keep from laughing. Gavin had way too many tells when it came to lying. They'd have to work on that.

"We?"

"Uh, me, this guy Geoff, and Michael here." Michael flinched as Gavin clapped a hand on his shoulder.

The brunette turned to him, eyes widening every so slightly. He shook his head to clear it, a small enough shake that Gavin didn't appear to notice it. When they made eye contact with each other, they were both smiling. "Michael," He nodded, fingers dancing on the bar's surface.

"Ray," He replied.

"Do you guys know each other?" Gavin asked, looking between the two in confusion.

"Indeed we do," Michael answered.

"Really?" Gavin gaped. "How?"

"I think this is a conversation that would best be had in private," Ray said, looking around.

"That would be best," He agreed. "Meet us in our rooms as soon as you are able, alright?"

"I'll be right up."


	10. Chapter 10

Ray watched the two walk away, Michael having to almost drag his companion away. Said companion did manage to grab their drinks before they left, and he had to suppress a smile at that.

He made himself busy, grabbing a cloth and wiping down the counter. He kept sight of Miles out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the owner of the inn to be done with his patrons. When the two people he was attending to were done, taking their drinks back to their table, Ray sidled up to him.

"Hey, Miles?" He asked.

The man turned to him. "What is it this time, Ray?"

"You know that plan thing I was talking about?" The keep nodded, looking at him in interest. "Yeah, this is about that. I kinda need to see some people upstairs and talk to them about some things."

"Then get up there!" Miles exclaimed, pushing him out in front of the bar. "And your horse is still in the stables if you need it."

"Wow, it's like you want me gone," He joked.

"Not you. Haywood," Miles replied darkly.

"Mood killer," He muttered under his breath, walking up the stairs to the second floor.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what rooms Michael and his companions were in. They had two rooms, one of which had the door partly open. Baggage was laying just outside of the door. He knocked on the frame of the one that was open and after a moment it was opened wider.

A man, other than Michael or his friend, stood in front of him. For a moment, he thought that maybe he had gotten the room wrong after all. It was a very minuscule moment, though, as the guy smiled. "Ray, right?" He nodded. "Come on in. Michael said you were coming up here."

Ray followed the man into the room. The man sat down on the bed next to the dirty blond from the bar, and Michael was leaning gingerly against the wall. The auburn straightened and walked up to him, a smile gracing his tired features.

Ray pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the other tightly. He squeezed as much as he could without hurting his old friend – he wasn't blind; he could see how he held himself was a sign of injury. His eyes blurred with tears and he squeezed them shut and burrowed his head in his king's shoulder. He felt Michael wrap his own arms around his torso and hug just as tightly. The other's face came to rest in Ray's hair. Tears leaked from his eyes at last, dampening Michael's shirt. Michael was evidently crying himself, as he felt tears wet his hair.

They stayed that way for what seemed like ages, but they pulled apart just a few minutes later. "I thought you were dead," Ray muttered, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I thought _you_ were dead," Michael returned. "But I am glad you aren't." Ray just nodded, smiling. "So, what happened with you?"

Ray sat down on the floor and found himself explaining the last few months of his life. When he was done, it was silent. Well, silent until Gavin piped up. "Well, at least you're okay, yeah? When we found Michael, he was almost dead."

Ray blinked. "Care to explain? Because I really did think you'd bitten it. Haywood wouldn't just leave you alive for no reason."

"I'm almost certain he thought that I'd be dead by the time anyone found me," Michael replied. "I was nearly there when Gavin found me."

Gavin nodded. "Yeah, I was kinda just out there to get out of Geoff's hair for the day. Pure chance, really."

Ray shook his head. "But that doesn't make sense," He insisted.

"Why not?"

"Haywood would have sent someone after him to make sure he was dead. Bring the body back, even. Show everyone that they didn't have any hope of salvation."

"If he did, we need to be even more careful than we already planned," Geoff noted, frowning.

"There's no 'if' about it. He sent someone, I'm sure of it. So, yeah, being careful would be a fucking awesome idea," Ray snorted.

"Well, what do we do now?" Gavin asked, looking at the others.

Michael grinned. "I think I have an idea. But first, Ray..."

"Yeah?"

"You _are_ coming, right?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I? I have a duty to these people and I need to fulfill it. Of course I'm coming!"

Michael grinned, eyes twinkling as he gathered them around him and he started explaining his plan.

"And we're going to find other people to help _how_? And _where_?"

"We'll cross that fucking bridge when we get there, Ray."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, it just was the best place to end it...

So it was settled. Ray left as soon as they were done discussing their plans, heading to the room he'd been given when he first arrived. It wasn't like he had much to pack, not really. He hadn't exactly had the opportunity to pack during the attack so he didn't have much more than the clothes he wore now, an identical pair to the clothes he wore now, and the outfit he wore the day it happened. Then there was his sword and a book he'd gotten from a travelling librarian to keep him busy while he was confined to bed.

He shoved it all in a pack Geoff had lent him and quickly exited the room, slinging the bag into the corner as he did. He walked downstairs, trying to keep the manic grin off his face. Things were finally starting to get moving, and they might just be able to fix this once and for all. If they could indeed "cross that bridge" when it came to finding other people to help.

Miles looked up at his approach and raised an eyebrow. "It went well?"

"How'd you know?" Ray asked, slipping behind the bar.

"You look like a kid who just got a pound of candy and doesn't want his siblings to know."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But it did go well. Actually..."  
"What?"

"We were planning on leaving tomorrow morning." Ray braced himself for a harsh remark but none came.

Instead, Miles just smiled. "It's about time you got moving, sir knight."

Ray chuckled. "That's Sir Narvaez, Jr."

"So, are you going with those guys who came in earlier? The ones who I gave the rubbing alcohol to?"

"The same."

"You know them from somewhere, don't you?"

"One of them." At Miles's raised eyebrow he relented. "The red head."

"So he really is-"

"Yeah, but don't say it out loud. The walls have ears, don't you know."

"So, tomorrow then?"

"Yep. Though..." Ray trailed off, frowning.

"What?"

"I just realized we don't have much of a destination other than somewhere where we can get a group of people to help."

Miles laughed at that. "Finally, something I can help with. You know where Arryn went, right?"

"Actually, no," Ray said, shaking his head, "You guys didn't tell me. She just said she was visiting some friends in the forest. Didn't really say anything else."

"Huh, I thought we did," Miles said, rubbing his beard. "Anyway, she went up to this place in the northern part of the forest. A few of her friends live up there."

"And your point is?"

"My point is that it's a place where almost anyone can end up. It's actually called a home for the misplaced. I know a lot of people who end up there are pretty loyal to Michael and it would be a good place to go to get help."

Ray nodded. "I'll talk to the guys about it. Thanks, Miles."

"No problem. Now, as you're not gone yet, get back to work!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Jack asked, stepping outside. The girls froze in place, heads turning to look at him. Barbara smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Lindsay slowly lowered her skythe and glanced at Kara and Arryn who were watching before looking at her old friend.

"Um, practicing?" She offered.

"Why? And why in the middle of the night where all you have to see by is torches?"

"It was Barb's idea," Kara spoke up, standing and giving Arryn a hand up.

"Hey!"

"It was. And we're doing it now because we didn't want to bother anyone," Arryn said. "I hardly get to do it anymore, what with Miles always worrying."

"And we agreed to it because it doesn't hurt to stay sharp," Lindsay added. "More and more patrols are going out to look for King Jones and the knights like Barb who managed to get out of there."

"You know that just because they didn't find a body, that that doesn't mean he's still alive, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but the one thing we still have is hope, Pattillo," Barbara retorted. "I mean, Ray's out there at Arryn's inn. For all we know he might be."

"You said you got a glance at him before you got out of there," Jack sighed, "You said he looked like he was already dead."

"So you're alright with Ryan killing our people? Raising the taxes to the sky so even if they don't hang they starve?" Kara asked, glaring. The harsh light of the torches scattered around the clearing only improved the effect.

"I never said that, Kara. I'm just trying to think rationally. The chances of him surviving that are more than one in a million. And I would fucking love it if he was out there somewhere but I have to worry about keeping you and Barb hidden from those patrols and keeping everyone here relatively safe. I do one thing wrong and everyone here could be next on the chopping block!" Jack snapped, stress showing at last.

"Sorry," Kara muttered.

"No, it's fine," He said, shaking his head. "What Haywood is doing is horrible and it's just hard knowing that I can't do shit about it, you know?"

"We could do something," Lindsay said.

"What could we do? We're just a bunch of rag-tag idiots."

"Point taken."

"We'll think of something. And it wouldn't be the first time a bunch of 'rag-tag idiots', as you put it, would manage to do something amazing," Arryn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I'm going on a hiatus. I've been hit with writer's block and I can't figure out what to do next. I know the destination, just not how to get there... Sorry!


End file.
